1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system that includes a plurality of communication terminals, and to a communication terminal of the communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of photographers photograph the same subject, for example, a specific person, at the same time, many photographers gather close to the individual that is the subject and a crowd of people is formed. As a result, it is difficult to photograph a desired image from a position that is at a distance from the subject because the crowd of people obstructs the view of the subject. It is also difficult for photographers that are close to the subject to move to another place to photograph the subject from a different position.
In this connection, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-173963, the present applicant discloses a method that uses two cameras, in which an image that is photographed by one camera is received by another camera.
As described above, a communication terminal such as a digital camera that can transfer various kinds of data such as photographed image data to another terminal through wireless communication is known In this case, technology for specifying a communicable terminal is one of the important communication technologies. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-28077 discloses a method for specifying a communication target that detects a feature value of a face from facial image data of a user of another communicable terminal, and automatically sets address data corresponding to the person that matches the detected feature value. Since facial image data is used, a communication target can be definitely specified. Further, because a complicated input operation which involves a risk of erroneous input, such as the input of address data, is unnecessary, the possibility of erroneous transmission is decreased.